Summer With Snape
by MiDNiGHT-MoRPHiNE
Summary: August 28, 04- Updated. After finding out that Harry's relatives aren't exactly 'suitable guardians', Severus Snape takes Harry in for the rest of the summer. Only time will tell if both of them can survive the summer, and each other..
1. Chapter 1: A Simple Request

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter's cast, crew, and owning rights. The only person I know of that does is JK. Rowling. I do own the books though for my own reading pleasure, as many of you out there as well. Anyway, I'm not making any money of this, except for a cure for my boredom, and hopefully my readers as well.  
  
Timeline: After Goblet of Fire. Summer time. Some spoilers of OotP will be seen in here. Rumours of future books are also present.

* * *

"Severus, I have a request of you." Dumbledore began. _Oh no, not another request_. Last time he had a request, Severus ended up having to teach half-witted students how to brew a simple potion.  
  
Tensing up in the chair he was sitting in, Snape replied, "Well, go on. Lets here this request." _This will be good._ What does he want? Severus to go to the next Death Eater meeting, and kill Voldemort? _How about wear pink, and be nice to Gryffindors?_ The thought almost made him laugh. However the thought also made the Potions Master slightly sick.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Of course, you don't have to do this.." He trailed. _Oh, play that card, will you, Dumbledore? _"I just need someone to check on Harry's safety." _No, no, no.. Never. Not in a million years. Watch, I knock at the door, Harry answers, I ask if he's okay, and then he faints from mere shock. No, better yet, Harry answers the door, and I tell him that Dumbledore wanted me to check in on him, and he slams the door in my face.  
_  
"Check on Potter?" Severus spat. _Very unlikely, I'd ever do something such as that. The odds of that even happening is like, 1 in a trillion.  
_  
Dumbledore sighed, "This morning, I received a letter from Sirius. It appears, that young Harry has not returned any letters at all, and his letters sent to him, have been mailed back to him, rudely opened." Dumbledore looked over his glasses, "Ms. Granger, reports this sort of happenings as well." With another explanation, "The Weasley's had informed me that the Dursley's are very strict on Harry, and sometimes even beat him.."  
  
_Okay, so Black is overreacting, Granger is being her normal know-it-all self, and the Weasley's were just angry because Potter couldn't stay with them. _"All I have to do, is walk in there, and see that he's breathing, and in good health then?" _Good health.. If he was, he wouldn't be after I got through with him.. _Hiding an sadistic smirk behind a glare. _  
_  
You can't just say no to Dumbledore. He's a great man, and somehow always gets his way. "Yes, just see if he is still in good health.. Today if possible."  
  
Severus gave nodded, and got up before anymore requests were made. He headed toward the door, "One more thing, Severus.." He turned around to see what he wanted.  
  
"Give the boy a chance. You might actually like him.." _Not likely. _The Potions Master then left. _As if I'd even attempt to be nice to a Potter. The only reason he wants me to be 'kind' to this kid is because his father is.. was.. my step brother.. It was confusing really. _His father married my mother, when we were both kids. _Even then we hated each other. And in his death he still torments me.  
_  
With his son. Damn, Dumbledore, and his determination to constantly push him and the Potters together. 

He had not even noticed he already apparated at the Dursley residence. With a quick glance around, Severus wondered what the problem was; The garden looked freshly weeded. The lawn was freshly cut, the walkway recently swept: The gutters even looked clean. _Well- might as well make sure.  
_  
With a knock on the door, Severus heard someone from inside yell, "Get the door, Harry!" It was a woman who yelled this. That would be Petunia, Severus assumed. He had never met her, but from what he heard, she is a total bitch. "Dudley, get the door!" She yelled out, again. _Get the door yourself. _Severus thought.

Hearing loud, heavy stomping down the steps inside, the door swung open, and Severus came face to face with the largest boy he had ever seen. "Who the hell are you?" The boy asked, rudely.  
  
With a quick introduction, "Severus Snape. I'm a professor at Pot- Harry's school. I'm here to check on him." _Wow, that was close. Almost called him Potter. Wouldn't look too good to the family, would it?  
_  
"DAD! ITS ONE OF THEM!" The boy squealed, face becoming red from the yelling.

Severus heard another large rumble, and footsteps come down the stairs. _Enter Vernon Dursley. _Severus thought, the whole section reminding him of a play of some sort. A large beefy man, that had to have been Vernon Dursley, stood with beady black eyes, and a triple chin. "And what do YOU want?" _This whole family was quite rude. It was no wonder Potter was so disobedient.._  
  
"Mr. Dursley, I've been requested to check on your nephew. He apparently has not been writing to his friends, so, some people are starting to think something is wrong with the boy."  
  
Vernon, obviously had to think about this. If Potter wasn't injured he wouldn't have to. Severus noted. If Vernon didn't let him see the boy, then Severus would, for surely know he had been abused. And if he did, Severus would see that he was abusing him. The now-purple faced man had weighed out all the options, and found himself corner trapped.

_And so maybe Black isn't overreacting.. _

"He's in his room. He does not like to be disturbed while he's doing his homework." The man said, stepping aside, offering entry to the house.  
  
_This was angering me. Lying gets nobody anywhere. _"That's okay, he won't mind, I'm sure." A small grin came to my face. _If Potter was doing homework in his room, Potter would surely yell at him. _The man standing in front of him, had let his face go -if possible- more purple. Frustrated, Severus gave a note.  
  
"His room is upstairs, second door on the left." The man instructed, as Severus headed upstairs.

Second door on the left.. Second door on the left. Looking at the door, there were heavy padlocks on the door. _As if that would actually prevent entry.  
_  
Severus sighed, and took his wand out. _Damn muggles. _He thought, as he blasted the door open, and glanced around the room.

The window was boarded up, lazily, as longer nails stuck out of the boards. There was a small mattress to one corner, with just a tiny sheet laying on it, messed up on the mattress. He noticed there was a large board missing in the floor. There was some old parchment laying in that, not that he cared.  
  
_Where the hell was Potter? Damn, why the hell doesn't this kid have any lights in here? _"Lumos.." Severus muttered, lighting his wand.

The new light brought notice to an owl cage. When he looked harder at the owl residing there, A snowy owl, was at the bottom of the cage, hardily breathing. Severus gave a quick examination, wondering what was wrong with it.  
  
Hearing a small whisper, "She's sick if that is what your trying to find out, Professor." He spun around, and saw Potter. And he did not look too good either. It was clear he had not ate in ages. He's glasses were broken, tapped in the center, and the glass had a crack. He could hardily stand on his own, and his large clothes were blood stained and in rough shape.  
  
Snape found himself lost for words. _So, the Weasley's were right._ They _did_ abuse him. Severus thought.

Harry explained, "Dudley fed her poison at the start of vacation." Staring hopelessly at the owl. It wasn't the bird Severus was at all worried about. _It was my step brother's son._ His step brother's son that was holding himself up merely on the old writing desk, so he wouldn't fall.

"That would explain the bird's condition. How about yours?" Severus sneered at the boy's lack of detail of what was truly important.  
  
Potter replied, "I got hit by a car." _Obviously he didn't want to tell me.._ "Is Hedwig going to be okay?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
Quickly replying, "Forget about the bird for now-"  
  
"You mean she's going to die?" He asked, eyes showing true sadness.  
  
"I do not know, Potter. I have to get you to Hogwarts, so that YOU can be treated." _Amazing he didn't even have a shaky voice when he spoke. But he has been through worse, I expect. What with Voldemort and Querrel attacking him in first year, fighting a balisk, three attacks, and dueling with Voldemort.. He was probably use to the pain. Not that Severus felt sorry for the Boy-Who-Lived.  
_  
He blinked, "I'm fine.."  
  
"Don't even try to say that. I do have eyes, Potter. I can clearly see they have been abusing you."  
  
"No, they haven't. I was hit by a car! I've already been to the hospital, and been treated!" _He is not a good liar. His father would not be happy about that._  
  
"Harry, you don't have a say in this. Even if I have to stun you to get you out of this sodding house!" _That was a first. I called him by his real name. _He was astonished by this. He was silent a moment, so Severus turned to look at the bird. "How long has the bird been like this? At the bottom of the cage?"  
  
A tired voice said, "A week and three days." _That would be the exact amount of the summer vacation..  
_  
"And your cousin did this.. why?"  
  
Harry started, "My uncle told him to." The hatred in his voice was present, but also a hint of shame, "They didn't want me to contact anyone.. when.. he started..." Harry trailed off.  
  
Severus nodded slowly. "Where are your personal belongings?"  
  
"My old room." He said simply.  
  
This family is all about the avoidance of giving all the answers. Getting annoyed, Snape asked, "And that is..?"  
  
He silently walked out, so Severus decided to follow him. Down the stairs, he undid the lock to the cupboard. The Potions Master raised an eyebrow. His trunk was shoved in the tiny cupboard.  
  
"This was your room?"  
  
He remained silent as Severus took his trunk out, and noticed really how small it truly was. With a stressful sigh, "Would you get your owl?" Severus asked Potter. The boy didn't need telling twice, he left to his room, as Severus travelled into the living room; where the Dursleys were nervously sitting. "Which one of you poisoned the owl?" He did know the answers, but he wanted them to admit their crimes.  
  
"I did, sir." The boy muttered, his nose flaring for oxygen out of fear. _Good, I can work with fear.._  
  
"And who's idea was to not feed him?"  
  
The woman spoke up. "Who do you think you are? You cannot go barging in here, and question my family! Do you have a search warrant?" _Ahh, so she knows the muggle laws. Good for her, I'm not muggle and I follow no muggle law._  
  
"I take it you were. And that leaves you to be the child beater." Raising his wand, staring at the purple faced man.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked, entering with his _oh-so excellent timing._  
  
Severus replied, as if talking to a young child, "Teaching your family a lesson."  
  
"No." He said firmly.  
  
The family looked relieved at his single word, but the Potions Master would not accept anything that wasn't up to his standards. "No? Potter, they've tortured you!"  
  
"But if you do that, then I won't be able to come back here!" Potter explained.  
  
"Oh well," Severus shrugged, waving his wand. Everything flipped upside down. All of the living room things were now located on the roof, as the family was standing on the floor, horrified. The whole house was like this. Potter stood wide-eyed, as Severus grabbed his trunk, and led him outside to hear the furniture crash down inside the home. He was still shocked so Severus grabbed his arm, and disapparated off. Reappearing just outside school grounds.  
  
Finally, Golden Boy said something, "Why'd you do that?!"  
  
"They deserved it. Family should not treat each other like that." _That, and I felt guilty. I was partially his family too, and I had missed the signs of abuse for four years.  
_  
"Now I don't have anywhere to go, thanks to you!" Potter snapped ungratefully.  
  
"Worry about that later, you need to get to the hospital wing." Snape said, escorting him to the school.  
  
Poppy let Severus stay after he told Dumbledore that Potter couldn't stay with the Dursleys no longer. Severus hadn't initially chosen to stay, he had been whisked away for a Death Eater meeting, and ended up getting an unforgivable put on him. 

Either way, staying in the hospital wing informed him that Potter had three cracked ribs, and his right arm was dislocated. Also that, that the bruises could not be healed by magic, they'd have to be healed through time. Poppy announced after a few tests that he has been suffering from malnutrition. She figured he hadn't ate at all since the end of term, which was Severus' suspicions.

Harry was sleeping soundly, and Poppy had left for bed herself, so Severus decided to go speak with Dumbledore. Getting up silently, with stealth, he snuck out. Walking the familiar halls, he finally arrived at Dumbledore's office. He was watching that parchment of Potter's. But that wasn't parchment, it was a map. Severus was informed of that only a short while ago. Dumbledore hadn't given it back to Harry, because he was quite interested in how it was made, himself.  
  
"Severus, exactly who I wanted to see.." Dumbledore trailed off, setting the map aside.  
  
Snape sat down, and quickly stated, "The Dursleys won't be wanting to take him in afterwards. And I don't think it would be a good idea even if they would." _Who in their right minds would send him back to that?_  
  
"Yes, I understand that." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"So, where is he going to stay then?" Snape asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Here, until Poppy is satisfied with his health." Dumbledore said leaning back.  
  
"Then where?"  
  
"I have an idea.." He smiled almost evil-like._ Oh great, what was this great idea? Him living with convicted murder Black? Or werewolf Lupin? _"How about Harry stays with you?" 


	2. Chapter 2: Snape Tells Harry

_That's how it started. That's how I got into this mess. If I did not open my big mouth I would not be stuck in this mess. I bet Albus had been planning this all along. Figures. Ironically enough all the other teachers were busy or unavailable to be called off their vacations or missions to see if the damned boy was okay. I thought I would just go prove the Weasleys, Albus and everyone wrong; prove the boy just was inconsiderate like his father to ignore the people around him. But then.. I find out not only he isn't okay, that his bird isn't either. So, I do the right thing. I take him to the school, so that he and his bird don't die, and then Dumbledore wants ME to take HIM in? The son of my step-brother. Now that's just ironic.  
_  
Without even noticing, Severus sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. He was in shock. _He honestly wants me to take him in._ _Well. Let me think about this. If I take him out I'll be annoyed for the rest of my summer. If I don't I'll feel guilty. Damn. If I take him in I could be revealed to be his step-uncle. If I don't he could never know._ Severus mentally was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He should have just listened to the brat and not meddled with his family.  
  
Dumbledore finally spoke again, "It'd only be for the rest of the summer, Severus. I would send him off to the Weasleys but it would be too obvious. Besides, its a good chance to get to know him." _Did I say I wanted to get to know him? No. I did not think so.  
_  
Snape sighed, _well, I did make it so he was 'homeless'. _"Fine." He finally stated, slightly irritated, "I will take Potter in." _Why does it feel like I'm going to regret those words?  
_  
Dumbledore smiled at this, and replied, "Well, I suggest that you could set him a room in your manor while you wait for him to regain consciousness." Severus headed home to his large manor, and on his way, felt like cursing everything in my path.  
  
He watched the boy, as he slept on. Letting his mind wander off, out of pure boredom. Severus had already brought his things, and set up a room for him. Much to the Head of Slytherin's disgust, he had done his room in Gryffindor colors. He was guessing the Dursleys had not let the boy rest much, either, seemed exhausted.

He watched the boy inhale, exhale, and wondered onto a topic. How did everyone see this boy was "special"? Why did everyone need to think he was their savior? He's just a boy. A boy with messy jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, and no parents. Well, and a lightening bolt scar to prove he had no parents. Because of the Dark Lord and a certain prophecy... _Sure, his father was a jackass to me, and his mother hated me, but that was no reason to hate him, was it?_ For the last four years, Severus would think that was good enough as any reason, but now he was not quite sure.

For some reason this boy had his whole life planned out for him. That he would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord because of the sheer luck he had that faithful night in October. He looked at the boy, and shook his head with pity.  
  
For the next half an hour or so, Severus amused myself with all the ways for Potter to be informed he has to spend the rest of the summer with him.

* * *

Harry woke up in what he think was the hospital wing. He was not completely sure, since everything was all cloudy. Reaching for his glasses on the nightstand, Harry found them handed to him. He realized he wasn't alone in the room, but Harry was not concerned in the slightest about his safety. The only thing he was worried about was if Hedwig was okay.

He looked around, and saw Snape; the Potions Master, sitting bored, by his bedside. So, he was the one who handed Harry his glasses. Why?  
  
Ignoring the thought that he might actually be here to finish me off, Harry asked, "Professor, is my owl all right?"  
  
Like usual, he snapped back, "She is fine, Potter." _So, he's back to my last name again. All right, fine. _"Do you honestly care more about your bird then about yourself?"  
  
Harry ignored his question, and asked, "Where is she?"  
  
"The Owlery. Until tomorrow."  
  
Until tomorrow. _What the hell did he mean?_ "What's happening tomorrow, sir?" _What was he going to say? More importantly, would he even tell me? _Doubt that. _It is Snape, after all. The one who enjoys to see me in pain. Who hates me because of my father. Why he came and saved me from the Dursleys is a mystery to me. _Harry bet Dumbledore asked him to check on me. He could not for the life of him remember if he told him yesterday or not.  
  
A question popped into his head; _Where was I going to be staying after this? _Dumbledore surely will not permit Harry to stay at the school, now would he? Maybe he would let the Weasleys take him in. Or maybe even the Grangers. Or some other family Harry was some-what familiar with. Better yet; maybe Lupin'll take Harry in. _I'm sure Sirius would be there. I hope that is what is happening.  
_  
Snape was silent, possibly debating his answer, or debating to actually tell Harry. He slowly said, finally, "Well, Potter.." Then, he paused. Harry had to retrain myself from shouting out, 'Keep going you greasy git!'. _Come on, hurry it up. _"Albus and I have discussed the situation.." His voice trailed off. Harry waited impatiently to hear the answer. "..We've decided that you will be staying the remainder of the summer with me." Then he added quickly, "And you leave tomorrow."  
  
He blinked, and sat there stunned for about ten minutes. Finally, Harry started laughing. "You are joking, right?" _Oh, please Merlin, tell me he's joking. I don't want to spend my summer with him. Send me back with the Dursleys if you must. I won't stay with Snape. No let me rephrase that. I CAN'T stay with Snape.  
_  
Snape sneered, "No Potter, I'm not." He stood up, and said, "Poppy will be in to make sure you eat something. Do not give her a struggle." With that he left the room.

Harry sat there astonished. _Me.. At Snape's house? All summer? That is impossible. No, he was kidding me. He had to have been. Still; maybe it is true. _What is Snape trying to pull? _I bet I'll be dead before my birthday. I imagine Sirius'll have a field day when he hears about this._


	3. Chapter 3: Day one of Life at The Snape ...

_It turns out he wasn't joking._ As much as Harry had wanted him to be. Dumbledore came down later that day to confirm it. He considered running off that night, since Harry was having difficulty sleeping. He waited until Promfrey had drifted off, pulling the blankets back, and silently left.  
  
He crept down the halls in my hospital pajamas. It would probably was strange if someone saw him. He only wished he had his invisibility cloak._ Now, where am I suppose to go?_ Hagrids. A quick thought. He would understand, and maybe he will even take Harry to Ron's.

Harry was just about to leave the castle, when he heard, "POTTER! What are you doing?!"  
  
He did not have to turn around to know who's voice that belonged to. The legendary Potions Master, Severus Snape. Turning around to reply, "I was going to go visit Hagrid, Professor," Harry glanced at his most hated Professor. He was wearing all black, like usual, but the robes he wore were not his usuals. Those were the ones he saw Death Eaters wear. In his left hand, Harry saw a Death Eater mask. So.. he was a Death Eater meeting..  
  
"In the middle of the night?" Snape questioned. _Always one to give the third degree._  
  
Harry hesitated, and spoke, "Err.. Yea."  
  
"Back to the Hospital Wing, Potter." Harry still stood there, as Snape hissed, "You have been in it quite a few times, you should know where it is." He sneered, "Or do you need an escort?"  
  
"I can find it, Professor." Harry said, and began walking up to the Hospital Wing, cursing Snape every step of the way.  
  
The next morning, Snape came down with Hedwig. Then, he walked Harry off of school grounds. Harry was daring himself to ask Snape what he found out at the Death Eater meeting, as he snatched my arm, and apparated outside of a large house.  
  
Harry looked at the house, stunned. Snape unlocked the front door, and he glanced back at Harry, "Yes Potter, I live here. Can we move on?"  
  
The outside of the house was painted white, and the windows were tainted. The outside of what he saw was nicely cleaned, grass cut. Harry followed Snape into the house, as he gave him the grand tour.  
  
Harry noticed first about the house was it was not even in Slytherin colors. "Your not allowed in the here." He pointed out at the den. "But, you are allowed in the living room." He only half listened as Harry was still astonished Snape lived in such a nice house. "You are not allowed in the dungeon, and finally my room." Harry nodded, as he continued following Snape down the hall. "This is yours." It was done up in Gryffindor colors. Harry smirked, it probably irritated Snape to see that. "Breakfast is at eight in the morning sharp. Lunch is at twelve thirty, and Dinner is at seven. If you decide not to come down you make your own meal."  
  
"Anything else, Professor?" Harry asked, hoping to get some alone time.  
  
"If you want to go to a friends house, ask a day in advance. The Headmaster told me, however, you are not allowed to stay the night at anyone's house."  
  
Harry nodded, and Snape left. Harry flopped onto the bed, and then saw his trunk at the foot of the bed. He decided to unpack.  
  
Hedwig was allowed to stay in his room at least.  
  
It didn't take long before he finished packing. Must be the soul reason, that he did not really have too many possessions.

He glanced at the clock and found out it was only ten in the morning. He got working on his summer homework. Harry had not been able to do any of it at all, so far this summer, and he bet Hermione would nag, if she could. He paused after two hours of working on his Potions homework. He had decided to finish it first, in case Snape asked. But of course, Harry would probably say he was half way done, just to make sure Snape did not get any ideas such as to assign more. Knowing him.. He would.  
  
At twelve twenty five, a house elf came in. "Lunch will be ready in five minutes in the dining room, Mr. Potter." The elf grinned in delight, upon looking at Harry.  
  
"What is your honest opinion of Snape?" Harry asked first, then seeing her squint her eyes, "I know house elves are not suppose to talk bad about their masters, but I'm curious."  
  
"Master is very kind, Mr. Potter. Except when he's mad. Which is why you should go for lunch, now."  
  
"If I'm going to be staying here, can you do me one little favor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"My name is Harry. Please call me Harry."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter. I shall try to remember that Mr. Potter." This little elf has been hanging around Snape too damn long, Harry decided, as he went and washed up for lunch.  
  
Harry walked down to the dining room, just as Snape entered. Harry sat down, and ate silently, hoping for him not to notice he was there.. or at least not talk to him. With Harry's luck though, Snape wanted to get back into his favorite hobby. Torment the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"Actually found the dining room, Potter?" He sneered.  
  
"I'm not an idiot." He muttered, still looking at his food.  
  
Snape replied instantly, "Could have fooled me. You exactly like your father."  
  
"Good. Then, he can torment you even when he is long gone, through me!" Harry snapped, getting sick of the game.  
  
That, shut him up.Harry was definitely happy about that, but decided against coming down for dinner at seven. After lunch, he went back up to my room, and finished his Potions essay.


	4. Chapter 4: Curious Professors, and A Pro...

Harry was use to not eating. The house elf came up, once again, to remind me about dinner. Harry simply refused to go. To be on the safe side, he locked the door, to make certain Snape would not bother him. He doubted he would, but the dark man is unpredictable. _I mean, I'm staying here with him! Really, is this guy insane?  
_  
Harry knew if he wanted to Snape could use the unlocking spell or something to unlock the door, but he did feel slightly safer with the knowledge it was locked. Harry polished his firebolt, and his wand to pass time.  
  
That night, Harry did not know whether to actually sleep. Snape could easily do something to him in his sleep. It was a trust issue. _But, _Harry mused, _if he did not sleep, Snape would surely know, and he would ask questions. Maybe._ He decided he would go to sleep, after all.

He still had not told Hermione or Ron. More importantly Sirius, what had happened. Harry forced out of his mind, _he did not think he would tell Sirius, just yet. _Harry certainly did not like Snape, but he did not want his knew guardian to be murdered. He yawned, and drifted off, after his first day at the Snape Manor.  
  
It was the same kind of nightmare. The type that mad Harry's scar burn, as if someone had poured acid over an open cut. He woke up screaming in pain, writhing in the sheets, being strangled by the soft blankets.

He quickly remembered where he was, and covered his mouth. He closed my eyes, and hoped that Snape had not heard him. After a few minutes, Harry was sure he had not. With a sighed, Harry tried to get back to sleep. But it never came.  
  
He decided on writing to Ron, after an hour or so of laying still in his bed. He told him all about what had happened; how Snape rescued him, and destroyed the Dursleys home; causing Harry to for surely never be able to return there.

Afterwards, Harry did some homework. At six, he left his room, out of boredom. He wandered around for two hours, exploring, until breakfast.

When he went downstairs, Snape was already there, waiting. _He is always on time, isn't he? _Harry sat down to breakfast, and looked up at Snape; who's glare was fixed on Harry for no apparent reason.

Harry shrugged it off, and began to eat. Finally, Snape said something, without the harsh anger, and pent up hatred. "What happened last night?" He asked, as if he cared.  
  
"Huh?" Was all Harry managed to say.  
  
He rolled his eyes and sneered, "Screaming during the middle of the night?" Harry ignored him, and continued to eat. "Potter?" He said, as if he did not hear him.  
  
"I'm going to do homework." Harry said, and rose. _If he was trying to do a half-assed job on caring, _Harry decided, _he'd make it harder for that. He knew, just as well as he did, that he did not want to be here. Call him ungrateful. With any luck, _Harry hoped, _he could convince Snape he's insane or something. _Harry sighed, and closed his door. 

He started on his homework again. _What a boring summer. _After half an hour, the house elf came up. "Hello Mr. Potter." It greeted.

Harry did not look up from his work, and asked irritated, "Do I have to remind you again that my name is Harry?"  
  
"Master Snape asked me to check on you, Mr. Potter." She explained, "And I is seeing that he is not." _Really, this is getting on my nerves.  
  
_"Tell that greasy git that I do not care. I am busy." Harry said, turning a page of his textbooks.  
  
The little elf's voice shook. "M-master also would like to speak with you."  
  
"I am not about to put up with his torments right now. Whatever he wants, it can wait." Dipping his quill in the ink well, and beginning to write once more.

* * *

The house elf waited a moment, _I think debating what to say. _"Mr. Potter is sure he does not wish to speak with Master Snape?"  
  
"Mr. Potter is sure he does not wish to speak with the greasy bastard." He paused. "Mr. Potter is also sure that he would like you to leave him alone, so he can do some school work." With that Harry shooed her out in with tears. _It had to be done, _he told himself._  
_  
  
Snape sent his house elf, Destiny, to check on Potter. He knew that he should not have within ten minutes, when she came into the living room in tears. With a sigh of aspiration, Snape asked, "What the hell did he say?"  
  
She quoted back every word he had said, and looked at Snape sadly when she quoted the insults towards him. _Never knew Potter could be so bitter. Now, I know he's been in my house for too long. Going on two days now.. _Severus gave a snort, and sent Destiny off._  
_  
At lunch, he did come down for something to eat. Considering, he skipped dinner last night, and he had not finish breakfast. He sat down as far away from me, as Destiny brought out sandwiches. She looked sadly at Potter, and then hurried off to her other chores.  
  
After awhile, the room got very tense. To tense for my likings. "Potter, last night, you were screaming. Why?" Severus asked.  
  
He looked up at me, with a glare that probably matched my own. He, then, went back to his sandwich, trying not to talk to him. _Strange, that's what I'd do. We're more alike than I thought. _Severus mused, as Potter said, "Why do you care, Professor?" Severus could see his mouth wrap around his next words. "Did I interrupt your well-needed beauty sleep?"  
  
_He also had good comebacks._ Severus noted to myself, wondering what he would say back. Nothing came. _Damn, the boy stumped me on his second day here! _Instead of responding to the boy, he glared at him. He shrugged it off like nothing. "If you really want to know, try your little promise you gave me last year. You know? Slip Veritisaem into my goblet?" _He's good at that, I suppose. Manipulating all of my words.  
_  
"An open threat- Potter. I could very well do that if I felt that I needed to. I do not need to." Severus paused. "You are not going to ruin my vacation, Potter," He looked up, as I continued, "I have dealt with your father, and there is no way you can be worse than him."  
  
He smirked, got up, and left. Severus could have sworn he heard, "Oh, but I will ruin your vacation, Professor, I will."  
  
At that moment, Severus did not know why the hell he had agreed to this. _Why couldn't he be more like Lily? Lily was always quiet, and didn't get into trouble. _Now, thinking about when Dumbledore asked him if he'd take Harry in. It feels like I am signing myself away to the Dementors. It is not like the boy scares me, it is that the boy seems to be angry, and is picking me as his target. 


	5. Chapter 5: This is the Summer That Never...

Slowly, three boring, uneventful days past by. Snape and Harry had their usual 'fights' at meal times, and Harry actually began to look forward to them. That proves just how bored he really was.

Ron sent pity letters, and Hermione told him she wrote to Sirius. Harry amused himself over Sirius reaction after he heard.

He began to be civil with the house elf, Destiny, but she still got on his nerves for calling him, 'Mr. Potter.'. Harry was starting to think Snape had told her to irritate him by saying that. _Speaking of irritations, _he heard a pesky, "Mr. Potter, are you all right, sir?"  
  
He had decided to leave his homework for something to do later on, but, that resulted in nothing to do. "I'm fine, Destiny. Just bored out of my mind." At least he was not worried over his night terrors. The nightmares stopped for the time being, but Harry was sure it will only be a short while until they return._  
_  
She rocked back and forth on her feet, "I could show you around, Mr. Potter, if you would like, Mr. Potter."  
  
He sighed, "No, Snape did that when I got here."  
  
She smiled, getting excited, "Oh! But he did not show you all the good things, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry glanced at my firebolt in the corner. "Maybe another time, Destiny. I think I'm going to fly on my firebolt for a little while." _Storms were common in this area. He had been here about.. a week.. There had been storms on three of those days._  
  
He snatched up his broom, and walked down the flights of stairs as hard as he could. This had become a habit to annoy Snape. He was usually in the dungeon working on Potions or something, but Harry knew that he could hear it, because he would on occasion come out just to glare at The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
Once in the air, Harry felt free again. He most certainly did not want to live at Snape's for the summer. Flying made him think of Hogwarts, and how much he wished he was there. He pondered how come he could not stay with Hagrid. _He was much more capable than Snape. But, Harry supposed he was busy with the Order._ Harry flew around for an hour or so, before it got rainy. He hurried back into the manor, soaking wet.  
  
He ran up to his room, leaving a water trail behind him. He changed into some dry clothes, and then heard a bang, followed by a loud curse. Harry started laughing. Snape fell over something...  
  
Harry quickly grabbed his hairbrush, and combed the wet mess. Harry flopped down onto his bed. He heard angry stomping up the stairs, then a bang at his door. Followed by an angry, "POTTER!!"  
  
Getting up from his bed, Harry opened up the door, and looked at Snape. He was going to say, _'You bellowed, sir?'_ but decided not to push his luck. So, he did his usual gloomy, "Yes, Professor?"  
  
He glared at Harry. "Clean up the water mess you made." He looked around his room. "..Then your room!" He was rubbing his head like it hurt. Harry had to hold in his laughter, full knowing that he had slipped onto the water. "Get a mop from Destiny, and get to work." He left with that, and went to clean up the water, Harry left.  
  
He found Destiny in the kitchen with the other house elves, making dinner. Harry, quickly, got a mop, and decided to start up at his room. An idea hit him. _How can I irritate Snape more? I'll whistle. Now what's the most annoying song? What did Dudley do to bug me all the time?_ So, Harry started whistling, _'This is the song that never ends.. Its goes and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because.. This is the..'  
_  
He had successfully, mopped up the water to the stairs, then Snape came out of his room, about to tell him to stop, but Harry did. So, he had nothing to yell at Harry for. Once he left again, he started up again. Thankfully, Harry was down the stairs when he came out again. _Knowing him, he could push me easily and make it look like an accident. _"POTTER!"  
  
Harry hid his grin, as he replied, "What?"  
  
Harry knew very well he could not accuse him of whistling because he had no proof, so he said, "Stop whatever your doing!"  
  
He called back, "I thought you wanted me to mop up the water." Harry smirked to himself, as he left again. He was really bugging Snape. Destiny came by, and heard him whistling. She joined in, finding it catchy. He mopped up the rest of the water, then Snape came running down the stairs, real mad. He pushed Harry into his room, and locked the door behind him.  
  
He would have laughed if he knew he was not in trouble. _Stupid greasy bastard. Doesn't he know a joke when it slaps him in the face? Guess not. Maybe that is why he hated my father so much. I bet my father is laughing it up at Snape, for how much I am irritating him, and ruining his summer. Well, if this was my punishment, I suppose it is not that bad._ Harry mused, lay on my bed.  
  
After five minutes, Harry found himself in the same situation he was in a few hours ago; boredom. _How the hell am I suppose to get out of this one?  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Harry's Release, and Sirius's...

_Curse that boy for being so much like James. And looking like James. I hate James. No, I do not. I hate his son. Yes, that is it. I hate his son. See, I do not need a therapist like Minerva said. I made a huge break though! I hate Harry!  
_  
Destiny came in, and forced a small smile as she asked quietly, "You are not going to lock me in my room as well, are you?" Severus shook his head. "Master, Mr. Potter is a good boy. He is just bored."  
  
"He has homework. I do not see why he has to pester me the whole summer." Severus scowled, leaning back in his private den. He had not been in it much, not wanting to draw any interest to the boy he was housing.  
  
She frowned and muttered, "He has been stuck in the house this whole week. He probably would even help me and the other elves, if we asked."  
  
Severus scoffed, "Babysitting children is what I am paid to do. I am not getting paid for this, therefore, I am not going to baby sit him the whole summer."  
  
"But-" She began.  
  
He glared at her. "But nothing, Destiny. He is having his punishment, and it will stay. Hopefully he will learn his lesson, or else neither of us will make it though the summer."

* * *

The-Boy-Who-Lived sat in his room, bored out of his mind. _Snape had locked him out from all the entertainment, or whether; in. Now what am I to do? _He glanced around the room, and smiled when he saw Hedwig. Hedwig does not seem to like Snape's owls. Harry had put her up in the Owlery two days ago, thinking the social interaction with other owls would be what she wanted. _Oh well. _Harry decided, _I'll just write a letter to someone_._ But who? Ron.. No, he's just going to ask if I could come over.. Hermione.. she will tell me to do my homework.. Sirius.. SIRIUS! Yes! I shall write to Sirius!  
  
_Harry pulled out some parchment, and began to write, after he finished, he read it over.  
  
_Hello Sirius, _

_How are you? I am all right. Just a few nightmares here and there, nothing to worry about. Have you heard the news about my having to stay with Snape?It has been quite entertaining, now I see why you and my Dad loved harassing him. I think he might go crazy by the end of the summer! _

_Although, he kind of locked me in my room. You see, I was whistling an annoying muggle song, then the house elf joined in, and just before I came back from flying, I was soaked, and I left a water trail... Well.. Snape fell and hit his head. (Rats, didn't hit his abnormally large nose..)  
Honestly though, this summer actually is not that bad. Too bad you cannot be here. It would be hilarious. Anyway, I have to find something to do, or figure out how to unlock the door. -Harry  
_  
Harry smiled to myself, and tying the letter to the snowy owl, and sending Hegwig out. Then, Harry sat on his bed bored. Yet again.  
  
About an hour later, Harry made a code translation and began writing nasty things about Snape, when his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Snape shout, "AWW F---!"  
  
Following that he heard Sirius' voice echo. "SNAPE, YOU UGLY, GREASY BLOODY BASTARD, LET MY GODSON OUT OF HIS ROOM, NOW, OR I WILL PERSONALLY HAND YOU OVER TO THE MINISTRY FOR BEING A DEATH EATER. I DO NOT CARE IF I GET CAUGHT, YOU BETTER BEGIN TO BEHAVE YOURSELF. IF YOU DO NOT BEHAVE, SNAPE, I SWEAR I WILL, MARK MY WORDS, CUT YOU OPEN, AND GIVE YOU TO A PACK OF BLAST-ENDED SQREWTS! THEN, I WOULD RESCUE YOUR PATHETIC ARSE, AND HAND YOU OVER TO THE DEMENTORS, SO YOU WILL GET THE DEMENTORS KISS YOU ARE SO BENT ON GETTING ME! LET HIM OUT, SNIVELLUS!"  
  
Harry laughed silently, as he carefully listened to Snape's footsteps going up the stairs. _Sirius sent a howler! To Snape! That is too good! _The door unlocked and Snape glared at me and said with a sneer, "Orders of your Godfather." With that, he turned and swept out; his long black robes trailing behind him.  
  
Maybe Harry went too far. _No damn way._ Harry got up and went to find Destiny.


	7. Chapter 7: An Unexpected Fight

At dinner that night, Potter actually came down. He was not in his room the whole day, he was with Destiny. Potter watched as Destiny brought out the food, and was humming something. He glanced at Snape, and took some food.  
  
Destiny was humming some other kiddie song._ I am sure Potter's behind that. _I scanned the table looking for the potatoes, and spotted them near Potter. With a sneer, "Pass the potatoes, Potter." _I am going to call him Mr. Potato-Head on purpose at school. _Severus gave a small smirk at his little joke.  
  
Potter looked up, and looked at the potatoes. "You have a wand." He pointed out, turning back to his meal.  
  
"I know that, Potter. It is rude to do magic at the dinner table, but I suppose you were never taught such manners." Snape snapped. _All this for some bloody potatoes!_  
  
He glared, and asked, "Do you really want the potatoes?"  
  
With a sneer, "Why else would I have asked?"  
  
He sat there pondering a moment, then he dipped his spoon into the potatoes, and flung a spoonful at Snape, hitting him in the chest. _I was astonished, and pissed off._ Severus dipped his spoon into the cream corn, and flung it at him. This shocked him, so he flung more potatoes at me, this time hitting Snape in the face. Severus wiped the potatoes off his face, and returned fire.  
  
Soon, the food fight was getting hectic. Steak was flying across the table, as Destiny started loudly singing, "I hate you! You hate me! We are a big disfunctional family!" Potter took the chance and hucked a ball of potatoes at her. _That shut her up. Sure, the song does suit us, but I don't need to hear her squeaky voice practically shouting it. Thankfully, Potter has aim.. His father would be so proud.  
_  
After ten more minutes, we ran out of food, and Severus looked around the dining room. It was covered in food, and Destiny was hiding under the table. Potter was covered in food, and Severus was pretty sure he got him as good as he got me. Severus would have smiled, but this is Potter, and he never smile in front of him.  
  
Severus pulled Destiny out from under the table. She squeaked like a rat, looked around the dining room, looking at the mess. "I'll get on it right away, Master Snape!"  
  
Pulling out his wand, Severus waved it, "No need." The room was clean again. Severus turned to Potter. "Perhaps, you should go clean yourself, and go to bed, so you do not cause any more trouble."  
  
He groaned, "I am getting punished? But you-" Severus was sure he was going to say,_ But you helped.  
_  
Severus cut him off, "I never said that, did I, Potter?" He looked completely shocked. _Yes, I take practically anytime to punish him, but really, I took part in it, so he shouldn't be punished. It was just being reasonable. _He walked out of the room slowly, with a confused look on his face.  
  
Leaning back into his lounger in the den, Severus decided he could not wait till school, when he'll call him Mr. Potato-Head instead of Mr. Potter. He wondered how he could say that in a way, where he could keep a straight face.. _Oh god, am I actually thinking of telling a joke to.. POTTER?!_


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Permission A Boring C...

Six days past, and Harry found himself three weeks into summer. It was July 19th, and for the past few days, he had completed all my homework. Thus, that was all he did. It was only twelve more days until my birthday, and he planned to go to the Weasleys, no matter what Snape had said.  
  
During the past six days, the two hardly said a word to each other. Just simply things like asking to pass something at meals, or him telling Harry where he would be. "_In case of emergencies, and I mean an emergency, Potter!_" Usually, he was in his dungeon making a potion, or in his den reading, when he was in a decent mood he was in the living room.  
  
Harry still was in a habit of stomping down the stairs for fun when going to meals, or to go downstairs to talk to Destiny. Destiny was fairly entertaining. Harry desperately wanted to go to Ron's, and he said he could come over anytime. Destiny told him to just bite the bullet and do it. Actually, she told Harry that Snape would let him go, since he (as she quoted him) "..is sick of seeing my face everyday."  
  
Harry stomped down the stairs at dinner that day, and took his usual place. Snape came in shortly after, followed by Destiny, who smiled at him. He had to admit it was hard to stay mad at the elf now that he knew her better._ Snape seems to like her, I mean, he has her just do little chores.. Maybe I'll figure out why he likes her better than the others later.  
_  
We were eating, and Harry had to ask him soon. Harry set my fork down, and started, "Professor?" He looked up. He thought,_ bite the bullet, bite the bullet.. _"I was wondering.." Come on, it cannot be that hard, can it? "Can I go to Ron's house, tomorrow?"  
  
Destiny sat down on a chair that had a high seat, and looked between the both of us.  
  
"I.." He thought carefully. _I could see it. No._ "..Suppose you can.." Snape shrugged, "You will have to owl the Weasleys though. They would have to come pick you up. I do not have time to run you across the country."  
  
He nodded, and they finished dinner without another word. He went to his den, and Harry went to his room to write to Ron.  
  
Hedwig sat on her perch, bored, as Harry wrote to Ron. When he finished, he read it to her_. "Hey Ron, Guess what? Snape said I could come over tomorrow! But, he said you guys would have to pick me up. Well, I got to go, I think I will go to the library. Write me back as soon as you can. I am honestly so bored of this house. -Harry."_ Hedwig hooted with approval, and he tied it to her leg. She flew out the window. Harry watched as she flew out of site, and then went downstairs to the library.  
  
He had found a couple of books that he would read eventually. _Two on Potions, and three on Defense Against Dark Arts. So what if I'd be learning over the summer? Hermione would be proud.  
_  
Harry found out that he was in the library for an hour. Pulling himself from the books, he stomped his way upstairs, and got ready for bed. As Harry flopped onto his bed, Hedwig flew in with a note that said, _"Harry! Mum's excited! Ginny's well.. Ginny! We can't wait to see you, and don't worry, Fred and George are coming with me to get you. (Imagine them in SNAPE'S Home!!) We'll come over tomorrow at 10am. -Ron"  
_  
Harry grinned, and went downstairs to tell Snape. He was in the den, and since Harry couldn't go in, Harry searched and found Destiny. "Mr. Potter?" She peeped.  
  
"Hey Des, can you go tell Professor Snape that the Weasleys are picking me up at 10 in the morning tomorrow? I cannot go in the den." She smiled, gave a nod, and ran into the den. She came back grinning.

"He says that is fine with him." She smiled, "You want me to show you around a little bit, tonight?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I should go to bed, rest up for tomorrow. Maybe another day."  
  
"Oh, all right, then." She said, and scurried off. 


	9. Chapter 9: Of Nightmares, Strange Weasle...

Harry woke up screaming. Destiny ran in, instantly, and Harry told her he was fine. She told him that the Weasleys would be over in a half an hour, and he had to be ready. He was puzzled at why he was screaming. Harry hardily remembered his dream. All he remembered was red.. Red like a Weasleys hair.  
  
_No matter, _Harry thought, pushing the thoughts aside, and pulled the sheets off. He felt like he had been run over by a semi-truck and dragged a mile. _The last time he felt like that was when Voldemort put him under the Crucitus curse.. _His scar was pounding with pain. He put a cold cloth on his forehead to ease the pain off.  
  
Harry stomped down the stairs, and heard Destiny singing loudly, _"Tis the season to be jolly! Fulalalalalala!" _And called over his shoulder, "Wrong season, Destiny!"_  
_  
Harry decided not to eat, as when he was at the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley usually made him eat a whole cow. _Or it seemed like it._ Harry sat in the living room, where Snape was waiting with him, as if making sure Harry would leave properly.  
  
With boredom, Harry pondered on the 'What if' world. Wondering what life would be like if his parents lived. Maybe they would have had a daughter after him. She would have red hair, like Mum, and brown eyes like Dad. Her best friend would be Ginny. Harry gave a little shake of his head.  
  
Severus asked, "Why were you screaming?"  
  
Harry snapped back to reality, and wondered if he should tell him. "Nightmare." He finally said. He decided not to do something stupid. _I can do that after I am at Ron's.  
_  
"Do you get them often?" Severus asked, keen to figure out more information.  
  
_Okay, Snape being nice is scaring me. _Harry shrugged, "Not really. Depends how tired I am I guess."  
  
Then, Harry cast his look at the fire, hoping desperately, he would not question me further. He did not. He then saw three figures, laughing, fall out of the fire. Harry stood up, and helped Ron up, the twins got up themselves.  
  
Destiny looked at the red headed boys, curiously, and the boys her. Snape sneered, "When you have stopped staring at my house elf. You can take away Potter."  
  
Fred, _at least Harry thought it was_, grinned, "Sorry Professor. We have not seen a house elf so _dressed_ before."  
  
Ron asked, "Where is your Firebolt? We are going to play Quidditch!"  
  
"Its up in my room."  
  
Fred and George took off, and Destiny followed, shouting, "You are not to be running in the manor, Mr. Weasleys!"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, and muttered something Harry did not quite catch, which brought them back into the living room. "Potter will go and get his broom himself. I will not have you both, and my deranged house elf, running around in my home."  
  
The twins laughed, and one of them said, "She is only like that because you are her Master."  
  
"Actually, she is only like that because Potter is here." Snape snapped back.  
  
Harry rolled my eyes, and quickly ran to get his room. When he came back, the Weasley twins had taught Destiny another song. They were singing along, Ron trying to keep a straight face, and Snape gritting his teeth.  
  
"Daisy, daisy, give me your answer true. I'm half crazy, over the love of you.. It won't be a stylish marriage.." The three sang.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, NOW!" Snape barked.  
  
The three stopped, and Ron went over to the fire. He took some floo, and threw it in, yelling, "The Burrow!" He left.  
  
The twins went next.  
  
He looked at Snape, "What time should I come back at?"  
  
"Ten at the latest, I suppose." _Gee, for a minute there, I swear to God he was being nice.  
_  
Harry nodded, "See ya later, Professor!" Then he went to the fire, and disappeared.  
  
Once Harry got to the Weasley House, he saw Percy was home. He was hugged by Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny blushed, and walked out of the room. Percy shook Harry's hand. Fred and George started mimicking Percy, as Ron grinned, "Let's go play Quidditch!"  
  
They played Quidditch until dark, and came in for dinner. Harry spent quality time with the Weasley family. Ron insisted he re-polish the Firebolt. Ron polished it, and Percy started talking to Harry, asking what it was like at Snape's house.  
  
"It is actually not that bad.. He has got a major temper, but I usually stay in my room, or talk to the house elf; Destiny." Harry smiled thoughtfully. _Destiny should marry Dobby. Destiny and Dobby.. house elf. I don't think house elves have last names do they? I'd have to ask Destiny.._  
  
Before Harry went, he tripped over Ron who was lying down, and Percy snatched Harry's arm before he fell down the stairs.  
  
"Thanks." He said.  
  
He nodded, but had not let go. Harry yanked his arm away, and looked at him strangely, then walked to the fireplace. _Percy was always a strange fellow.. _

He bid the family fair well, and came through at 10 that evening on the dot, at the Snape Manor. It was dark. Harry assumed Snape was out. So, he decided to be quiet for a change. He headed up the stairs, and suddenly, Harry's mind was whipped blank...


	10. Chapter 10: Stain

A/N: Due to my lack of paying attention skills at 1 am, I have accidentally deleted this chapter. I will rewrite it and post it as soon as possible. Now I'm off to sulk.


	11. Chapter 11: When Life Get's Sirius

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a creation by JK Rowling, a writing genius. I, am not a writing genius. I'm just borrowing her charactors, and putting them in a plotline of my own for amusement purposes for myself and hopefully you. I am not making any money off of writing this.  
  
This may contain spoilers. Even though, I'm sure people have already read OotP..  
  
=========  
  
To Review.. After coming back to Snape's maner from a day at the Burrow, Harry finds the place dark. His mind is whipped blank, and he falls down the stairs, laying unconscious, and bleeding. Snape comes home from a meeting, and finds Harry. He alerts Dumbledore and Sirius. Destiny, the distressed house elf, tells Severus of what she saw in the house.  
  
=========  
  
Sirius woke Harry up early. Harry groaned in digust of the time, but got up. Sirius dragged Harry around, cheerfully. Harry was having a good time once he woke up, and Sirius made sure of him being awake, after taking him to the lake and pushing him in. They played Quidditch, or at least attempted to.  
  
After spending the morning with Sirius, Harry found himself in front of the fire in Albus Dumbledore's office, where Fawkes was watching his every move. To be honest, Harry was watching Fawkes too. Harry moved to bet the phoenix, but Fawkes backed away on his perch. Harry frowned in disappointment, and felt Sirius's hand fall onto his shoulder. "Beautiful bird, huh?" The last minutes with Sirius was awkward, and silent. The attempt to make conversation would only make it harder to say goodbye. It seemed they were always saying goodbye. Harry just nodded to respond to Sirius, not finding words to reply. Finally Harry looked up at his Godfather, seeing sadness in his eyes.  
  
Harry started, "Sirius," His Godfather's face had curiousity written all over it, as Harry inhaled. He knew that it was moronic to ask, but he wanted to here it from Sirius, not from Snape or Dumbledore. "How come I can't stay with you?"  
  
Sirius frowned slightly, his hand on Harry's shoulder still there, like a comfort. He exhaled, "Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea." Harry could clearly see that Sirius thought it was a good idea, but he wanted to try, leaving angry was easier leaving depressed.  
  
"Dumbledore clearly isn't in his right mind! I'm safer with you than with Snape! Snape's a Death E-" His words of Dumbledore, even though he knew he didn't think Dumbledore was out of his mind, he was angry at Dumbledore for putting a distance between him and his Godfather. Harry stopped speaking when the fire made a loud noise, as if gas was poured onto it.  
  
Green and chocolate brown eyes looked over at the fire. It was perfect timing on Severus's part. His black hollow eyes, hook nose, and greasy black hair was noticable. Sirius glared at the Potion's Master, and barked, "Snivellus.. you're late."  
  
Snape sneered, stepping out of the fire, "To correct your statement, Black, you are late. You were supposed to send the boy five minutes ago." He dusted his black robes off, and continued, "I have things to do, potions to brew, meetings to attend. I can't be running around making sure Potter hasn't killed himself."  
  
The comment about Harry being suicidal got to Sirius. His clutch on Harry's shoulder tightened, and he growled, "I think you misunderstood Dumbledore. You were to collect Harry because it's not safe for a boy like-" He caught his words, feeling Harry's soft green eyes on him. "It's not safe with Voldemort in power."  
  
Harry snapped, "So everyone thinks that I can't take care of myself? That's it, isn't it?" He seemed much like Draco was when he didn't get his way, Severus noted. Harry continued with that, "No one can say they've battled the Dark Lord and survived to tell the tale-" Sirius remained mute. Harry's anger just continued to grow.  
  
Severus then decided to step in, before something was broken. "Potter. Stop boasting, and get in the fire." Harry didn't need to be told twice, he went in without casting a glance towards his Godfather. Severus's cold eyes looked at Sirius, as he growled, "And now I have to deal with his anger your created." He stepped into the fire and left. Sirius slumped down in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk, and put his hands in his face. Fawkes shifted on his post, and made a small noise.  
  
Coming out of the fire, Snape saw his step-brother's son sitting on the couch. Snape dusted his black robes off, and stood up straight, almost trying to be more threatening to the angry Potter. Snape snapped, "Have you ate yet, Potter?"  
  
Emerald eyes looked up, at being addressed. Harry replied almost normally, "I'm not hungry, sir." It was clear that Harry wasn't angry. Short-tempered yes, ill-mannered yes, but it was understandable for his age, and his position on not-knowing what was going on. Harry thought Snape wasn't going to say anything more, so he got up and headed to go up to his room.  
  
Snape snatched his arm, "Oh no, you don't, Potter," He took out a list, "You have a few tasks to complete today." Harry took the list without questioning, and Snape mumbled something about staying out of the east wing of the Maner for the day, as he stalked off, his black robes trailing behind him.  
  
Tasks was right, as Harry looked at the list. Snape always knew what words to pick, if he chose chores, it'd be an understatement. Harry's first task was dusting. He went to the kitchen to get the duster, and noticed Destiny wasn't in the kitchen. The house elves were busily making dinner, and didn't speak to him. Harry noted that Snape would have usually had Destiny do these tasks, remembering back to some of Destiny's many ramblings before Harry taught her another song. He dusted the main rooms, and the room they used for travelling through the floo-network.  
  
He heard noises from the east wing, but ignored it. Whatever it was, Harry was forbidden to enter the wing. He knew that Snape would strike him dead in an instant if he found him trying to find out why he couldn't go over there today. Snape's den was over there, so maybe that was why. Either way, it was still very alluring to Harry.  
  
He finished dusting and moved to the next task. He was in the hall sweeping, when he heard portraits whispering. He tried to ignore them, but they seemed to be talking about him. "He's a bit large for a house elf. What is he?" The portrait speaking was a dark haired, pale woman, who looked about forty. The date under the portrait and the name Amore Camelai Snape. It must've been Snape's grandmother. Harry never said anything. He just kept sweeping. Amore continued her taunting, along with teasing about his size, his glasses, his hair, she made fun of his scar. Harry quickly finished sweeping. Deciding torment was hereditary in the Snape family.  
  
By early evening, Harry had got to the last of his chores, which was wash the floor where the stairs were, which went in the west wing. The floor was beautifully crafted, the craving in the tiles was all hand done, and had to be polished, and taken care of very well. Harry had gotten all the way to the stairs, when he saw a blood stain at the foot of the staircase. He let his fingers draw along the stain. He wondered how long the stain was there. His scar tingled. He sighed and started to scrub.  
  
When the stain hadn't moved at all, Harry started wondering if the tiles were replaceable. He doubted it. They looked rather old. No matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn't remove the stain. Surely Snape wouldn't be too angry if he couldn't clean the tile, would he? Then again, it was Snape he was talking about. Snape would probably make him scrub cauldrons to make up for the incomplete cleaned floor.  
  
Harry's mind wandered back to when he was at Hogwarts with Sirius. Sirius really didn't think Harry could take care of himself, did he? His blood seemed to boil. Sirius is the only person Harry thought would understand, but they all treat him like a child. He was almost fifteen! Snape made sure there was order in Harry's life, and kept him on his toes, and for that, Harry respected him. He hated Snape, of course, that would never change, but respect.. On cue, Snape walked down the stairs. Harry had stopped scrubbing while he was pondering his thoughts. "Potter." Snape said, almost like he was asking why he had stopped.  
  
Harry started scrubbing once more, and responded, "Sir?" His scar seemed to feel the scrubbing. It was itching. His scar felt very raw, like an open wound. He knew it wasn't, but it felt fresh.  
  
Snape looked at the expression on Harry's face, and asked, "Any luck with that stain?" Harry shook his head in answering. "Damnit." Snape said. He then snapped, "Go wash up for dinner, Potter." Harry was right, Snape would probably add to the task list since he couldn't get rid of one stain.  
  
Harry went to the washroom, and let the water run to heat up a bit. He washed his face, and his hands, then looked in the mirror after drying his face. He saw a small gash hardily visable. It seemed fairly new, but when had Harry hit his head? Did he not notice getting hit in the head? Wait.. what about the blood near the stairs? Did he fall? That did make some sense, but how did he fall? He was holding onto the railing, he knew that.  
  
Then he remembered how Percy was holding onto his arm. And wouldn't let go. Percy must've cursed him to make him fall! But why? Was Percy a Death Eater? Sure, Percy was power-hungry, but he wouldn't turn to the Dark Side.. would he?  
  
Harry walked downstairs, and sat down in his usual spot for dinner. Dinner was served by a different house elf. He had what appeared to be a muggle dryer sheet as an outfir, and he had large pile of dust in his hair. Snape thanked the elf by the name of Dusty. Well, the name did suit the elf. Dusty scurried away instantly. Harry then asked, "Where's Destiny?"  
  
Snape didn't look up from his meal, he had a sip of pumpkin juice, and then said calmly, "She's taking a few days rest." He stabbed his steak with his fork and started to cut the meat.  
  
Harry then pointed out, staring at the steak Snape was cutting. "House elves don't like vacations, though."  
  
Snape looked up, and said apparently annoyed, "She didn't have much choice in the matter." He looked at Harry as if to say, 'do not interrupt me with my meal again, I have a knife'. He then turned to his meal.  
  
Harry sipped at the pumpkin juice in front of him, and then started to cut at his steak. He then said, "Professor.."  
  
Snape set down his fork, but still held his knife, warning Harry. He snapped, "What is it now, Potter?" Harry could clearly see Snape was trying to make his face look scary. It was rather funny, actually.  
  
He pointed to the gash on his head, and asked, "What happened here?" Snape looked at the boy. Did he not remember? What did he think he was in the Hospital Wing for?  
  
Snape replied simply, "You fell." Harry didn't ask anymore questions at dinner.  
  
Harry went to his room, and sat on his bed thinking. Snape probably pushed him down the stairs and whipped his memory, he concluded. Then he destroyed that theory, because Sirius did say that Snape brought him to the Hospital Wing, but Sirius didn't actually say why.. Harry decided the only way he'd find out what happened was if he talked to Snape about it, no matter how angry he got.  
  
Harry went to look for Snape. He was in the living room reading a book. Harry knew just interrupting his reading would tick him off, but questioning him, would probably end up having Harry doing tasks for a week. "Professor.. what happened last night?"  
  
Snape sighed aggravated, and responded with annoyance in his voice, "What do you remember of last night?" So like Snape to answer a question Harry needed answered with another question.  
  
Harry said simply in reponse, "I came home from the Burrow, and started to go upstairs to my room. Everything went black, and then I was in the Hospital Wing." Snape moved his eyebrows as if was in deep thought, "Professor, what did happen?"  
  
Snape responded, "I don't know, Potter. Your guess is as good as mine." He said the last bit as if he highly doubted it, but he thought that it would get Harry to leave.  
  
Harry rocked slightly on his feet as then said, "Professor, when I was at the Weasleys, Percy was rather odd." Snape pretended to be interested in the fact that Harry thought Percy was a guilty party.  
  
Snape said, "Oh really? Do go on." He said it almost sarcastically, but Harry did continue.  
  
"I almost fell.." At this Snape rolled his eyes, but listened to the boy anyway, "Percy snatched my arm to make sure I didn't fall, but he wouldn't let go." Snape didn't say anything, "He seemed to be concentrating pretty hard." Harry added.  
  
Snape lowered his book to his lap, "Potter, do you really think a Weasley would try to hurt a precious hair on your head?" Saying Weasley like it was an insult, and then Snape added, "Percy Weasley is in the Ministry, he's well-respected and-"  
  
Harry interrupted, "So is Mr. Malfoy, and he's a Death Eater."  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes, and said, "The day Percy Weasley's a Death Eater is the day you complete a perfect potion." He then picked up his book and started to read. Harry went to his room.  
  
Slumping onto his bed, Harry wondered, who could he tell that would believe him? Or give him some sort of idea what could've happened? Harry then got up, and went to his desk, knowing exactly who he'd talk to. He went to the desk, taking out some parchment, a quill and inkwell. He started writing. When he was done, he read it over to himself.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
How is your summer so far? Mine is proving to be more eventful then I thought it'd be, being at Snape's Maner. His house elf is a nut, but he does treat her well. She's rather entertaining.  
  
Yesterday I went to Ron's. Percy was rather odd. You see, I tripped, and I almost fell, but Percy snatched my arm to stabilize me. It was all fine until he wouldn't let go. He was concentrating, I think. Anyway, when I got back to the Maner, it was all dark. I was heading up to my room, so I was going up the stairs. Everything all of a sudden went black, and the next I knew I was in the Hospital Wing, Sirius at my side.  
  
Snape told me I fell, but that's all I know. Well, that and the blood stain at the edge of the stairs, and the gash in my head. Do you have any ideas on what could've happened? Snape isn't much help for this, I don't want to write to Sirius right now, and I'd think Ron would be angry if I was accusing his brother of anything. I'd rather not open a can of worms, in case I don't know how to fish, if you know what I mean?  
  
Anyway, I better go stare at the walls. Let life pass me by.  
  
Love Harry  
  
Harry stared at the walls, wondering what it'd like for them to close in, what it'd be like if they grew bigger. His eyes grew heavier, but still he stared. His emerald eyes shut, and he finally difted into a nap.  
  
All around him, was dark. He saw red eyes, in the darkness, and he cautiously walked towards the eyes, seeing green light. There was a hiss, like a large amount of hot steam was being expelled from a pipe at high speeds. He got to a door, where the green light was coming from, through the cracks in the door. He saw some strange writing on the door, but it was too dark to see what it said, or where the door handle was. He reached for his wand and felt it wasn't there. He heard someone hiss, "Finally, Potter.. now open the door, the Dark Lord awaits." He looked up to person to see...  
  
=======  
  
The plots are written. I just need to get plots to chapters, and get chapters onto the site. Just be patient, I hadn't looked over my plots for a few months, and finally took them out, they're pretty damn good. Thank you readers for being so patient with me. I'm trying to keep a life going, while keeping a story alive, and so writing is neglected. So sorry. I know how much it bugs me when I'm reading a fic and it's taking forever for the author to write. Semester one is finally over, and so I feel less stress, and can take time to write. At least a little bit. I was thinking about this.. you see, when the summer comes, this fic will be two years old and still not completed, so I really have to get going. Expect sooner updates than five month periods.  
  
Not to spoil anything from upcoming chapters, but I will tell you this.. someone will die.. 


	12. Chapter 12: Today is Tomorow's Yesterday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a creation by JK Rowling, a writing genius. I, am not a writing genius. I'm just borrowing her charactors, and putting them in a plotline of my own for amusement purposes for myself and hopefully you. I am not making any money off of writing this.  
  
Plots seen here may contain spoilers from OotP; you have been warned. This story may also contain rumours of the next books.  
  
=========  
  
Where we left off..  
  
All around him, was dark. He saw red eyes, in the darkness, and he cautiously walked towards the eyes, seeing green light. There was a hiss, like a large amount of hot steam was being expelled from a pipe at high speeds. He got to a door, where the green light was coming from, through the cracks in the door. He saw some strange writing on the door, but it was too dark to see what it said, or where the door handle was. He reached for his wand and felt it wasn't there. He heard someone hiss, "Finally, Potter.. now open the door, the Dark Lord awaits." He looked up to person to see...  
  
=========  
  
Harry was being shook awake, "Mr. Potter, sir, wake up!" Harry opened his eyes to see Destiny. Her greasy short blondish hair was present and her large eyes shown with concern. Harry's glasses were on crooked, so Harry fixed them. Destiny asked inspecting him, "Mr. Potter, is you all right?"  
  
To be honest, Harry's scar was tingling. He wanted to continue his dream, he wanted to know who was talking to him. Harry sat up, ignoring Destiny's question and asked, "What's happening?" Harry's thoughts went to the dream. What was with the green light? Could it have been the Avada Kedavra curse? The red eyes? What did that door say?  
  
Destiny rocked back and forth on her heels, "Mr. Potter fell last night. I is wondering if he is okay. Is he okay?" Harry looked at the elf. Did she know what happened? It was dark though..  
  
Harry nodded, "Um, yea, I'm fine, I think.." His mind still on the dream, he then asked, "How do you know about last night?" Hoping for some answers, since Snape wasn't much help.  
  
Destiny replied, "I saw." She stopped rocking on her feet, and started trying to fix Harry's bed, straighten out a few wrinkles.  
  
When she never said something that, Harry figured that Snape told her not to tell him anything. Harry looked over at the clock. It was almost time for dinner. Dinner made him think of how Destiny hadn't been around earlier. "How come Snape is forcing you to take time off?"  
  
Destiny said, "Master Snape says I is not ready to go back to work for a few days after.. using so.. so much of my magic." She then said, "It's much like you, Mr. Potter, sir. Yous spended days in the wing after the Dark Lord came back." With that, the two went down for dinner.  
  
At dinner, Snape wasn't even there. He was out. Off doing some Death Eater stuff, Harry supposed. It was when Harry was halfway through his chicken, that an owl flew into the house, and perched onto the table. Harry took off the letter, and let the owl fly off. Thinking it was from Hermione he opened it.  
  
The parchment was old, and the writing was in a dark red. Blood. He almost dropped the letter there, but seeing as it was for Snape, and he already opened it, he might as well read it.  
  
Severus,  
  
Today is yesterday's tomorrow. You know the plan. We must find the Torch.  
  
So maybe he wasn't at a meeting.. Harry thought, as he tried to make the letter so Snape wouldn't know he read it. There was no use. He finished up his dinner, and went upstairs. He spent the rest of the night in there, doing nothing.  
  
The next day, Harry woke up early. Actually he didn't really wake up on his own, Snape barged in the door, and told him they were going to Diagon Alley to pick up his school supplies. Harry commented he hadn't got his list yet. Snape told him that he wouldn't need one, since Snape knew what all the supplies he needed were. As Harry got dressed, Harry's mind was on that letter he read. If Snape knew Harry read it, he would've said something, wouldn't he?  
  
They were in Diagon Alley by quarter to six. They first went to Gringotts, to gather some galleons from Harry's fortune. When the door was opened, Severus wasn't at all surprised at the size of the fortune; or if he was, he didn't let it show. Snape sneered impatiently at the Goblin, as the Goblin glared. They got quills, parchment, potion supplies.. which took forever, since Snape got distracted himself by a cauldron.. books. They were on their last stop. Robes.  
  
Outside of the Robes shop, a rather short man with brown hair was speaking with Lucius Malfoy as Draco stood idolly, listening attentivley. They were in front of the door too, so there was no avoiding them. Severus took Harry over, and Lucius grinned, stopping instantly what they were saying and said, "Ahh! Severus! Wonderful to see you!"  
  
Severus looked at the other man, then replied to Lucius, "The feeling is mutual." He was probably trying to figure out who the man was. Harry thought the man looked familiar somehow.  
  
Lucius asked looking at Harry, "Severus, babysitting are we?" This caused Severus to shoot a glare down at Harry. Harry looked at Draco and he was grinning madly, as if to think a babysitter for someone their age was humerous. It was.  
  
Severus replied, "Just on orders of the Headmaster to gather Mr. Potter's school supplies." Draco smirked at this, seeing Harry carrying all of his heavy bags.  
  
Draco's father smirked, "Not like his mad Godfather could do it." As the Malfoy men and Snape had a chuckle, Harry felt anger grow inside of him, as well as guilt. When he got home, he decided he'd write to Sirius, apologizing for acting rashly. Lucius then said, "Well, Severus, you must meet Acario Mallory! He works in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."  
  
Harry could've swore he heard Draco muttered, "Potter's an accident.." Harry looked at Snape, and he looked down at Draco with cold eyes. He must have heard it too. However, he never said anything. Harry was actually in shock. It was the first time, Snape has actually in a way, defended him.  
  
Snape said to Lucius, "I taught him, Lucius."  
  
Acario nodded, his rounded face had a small smile, "I was Slytherin Prefect." He had a very professional sounding voice.  
  
Draco grinned as if it was his turn to speak and said smuggly, "I'm Slytherin Prefect." Snape looked down on him, but didn't say anything. It was no shock to Harry. Harry knew that Draco was the only one in Slytherin that had any grades high enough to be prefect.  
  
Lucius probably didn't want Harry hearing anything, because he suggested the two boys to go inside and get their robes. Once they were inside, Draco asked, "Are you prefect, Potter?"  
  
Harry replied, walking passed him towards the robes, "Doubt it, I'm a troublemaker." Draco followed him, looking at a few robes. As they were getting fitted, Harry asked, "Have any trouble finding a new house elf, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco replied, "None at all, Potter." He then said, "Why, looking for some work?" Harry couldn't remember exactly what else happened after that, he just remember they continued to throw comments at each other, and then they were fighting. Harry had punched Draco in the eye, and Draco had punched him in the stomach, throwing him back into a robe's rack, knocking it over.  
  
The mess ended up drawing Snape and Malfoy into the store, and separating the two. Snape held Harry back, and Harry saw that Draco had a split lip. Harry knew he had a bloody nose. They pretty much got each other just as bad. The two adults got the robes for the teenagers, and they left. Snape didn't say anything to Harry, they just went home.  
  
Snape swept off from the living room, as soon as they came to the Maner, and went to his quarters. Harry brought his stuff upstairs, to look through his supplies. Harry avoided lunch, as he was entranced reading his new DADA book. He was so entranced he had missed dinner as well, and when an owl flew in his room, it had scratched his leg to get his attention.  
  
He freed the owl of the letter, and read.  
  
Dear Harry, The summer is very nice, and I've been spending most my days out in the sunshine, reading in the hammock. Dad just delivered this letter down to me, and here I lay in the hammock writing to you. I would love to hear the many events of your summer, so keep writing to me! This is the first I've heard from you since summer began!  
  
Percy is very strange, but do you really think he could've been a part of you blacking out? After all, he is a Weasley. Even if he doesn't really act like one. Ron told me that Percy and Arthur have been arguing, and Percy threatened to move out.  
  
I don't really know what could've happened, but I won't tell Ron you think Percy is behind you blacking out. However, you will have to tell him soon. I do not like to keep secrets from one of my best friends.  
  
I'm prefect, by the way. Are you? I got the badge last night at dinner. My parents are thrilled. I suppose Malfoy will end up being Slytherin Prefect.. I am going to get my supplies in a few days, are you going to be there?  
  
Anyway, I should go, your owl is getting bored waiting.  
  
Love Hermione  
  
Harry wrote back to Hermione, telling of the events that happened while getting his supplies, after that, he wrote to Sirius, apologizing and telling him about Draco and him, and then went downstairs to the living room to try to annoy Snape for awhile.  
  
Snape was sitting on the couch, thinking. When Harry sat down on the other couch, Snape said angrily, "You are not to read my letters, Potter!" All Harry thought was oh crap, wrong time to go downstairs.  
  
And it was. Snape had yelled at him for half an hour, and issued more rules. Such as a curfew, using the owls was limited to three a day, and daily chores. Harry finally asked, "What's the torch?"  
  
Snape sneered, "The Green Torch isn't any of your business." Realizing he had slipped about the green part, he told Harry to go to his room. Harry knew what he was doing tomorrow; going to the library, and looking up anything he could about the Green Torch.  
  
===  
  
Well, I haven't wrote much chapters out. I've had busy weekends, and no time to myself. Add into the mix Math, my weakness, and there goes the rest of the chapters. I am really trying to make these chapters longer for you people. Any annoying songs for Destiny to sing is great, please keep putting them in reviews, and I will try to get them on here! Thank you to the readers for being so patient with me, and thank you to the reviewers for making my day! 


	13. Chapter 13: Halls and Happy Birthdays

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is a creation by JK Rowling, a writing genius. I, am not a writing genius. I'm just borrowing her characters, and putting them in a plot line of my own for amusement purposes for myself and hopefully you. I am not making any money off of writing this. But I do like the reviews.. :D  
  
I have created a few things, if you notice what they are, you get a cookie! Yes, I'm lazy, so sue me! I typed up this chapter nice and long (8 pages!!) just for you!  
  
Plots seen here may contain spoilers from OotP; you have been warned. This story may also contain rumors of the next books.  
  
=========  
  
Breakfast was always a neglected meal, but having missed the last two meals of the previous day, Harry found himself jogging to the table. His hair was messier than usual, he hadn't even bothered to brush it when he got up. The rumble in his stomach was much more important that something so little as personal hygiene. Right?  
  
Wrong. Snape came in, and snapped, "Under my roof, Potter, you will at least -attempt- to make yourself look presentable." Clearly, Snape was still in a bad mood from last night. Harry nodded in response, and hungrily ate. However, Snape decided to speak up once more, "Chew with your mouth closed, you are not an animal." This forced Harry to slow down, take smaller pieces of the deliciously fluffy French Toast.  
  
Harry glanced over at his professor, as he rinsed down a mouth full of cinnamon goodness with orange juice. Snape was eating properly, quietly, and seemed to be lost in thought. Harry mused, as long as he stayed that way, it would be fine.  
  
Dusty cleared the plates, as Harry was just about to rise from his seat, about to go start the day in the library of endless reading. Snape snarled, "Potter," Harry stayed still, waiting for him to say something. "Before you go off to the library to look up on everything you can about the Green Torch, I will save you some of your.. oh- so- precious time." He curled his lip at the thought, and continued, "I have removed any books that are worth reading on the subject. And you have chores."  
  
Hopes shattered, Harry took his new list, and went outside to the gardens.  
  
Trim the Balsam bushes.  
  
Finding the tools to do all this in the gardening shed which looked most like a small cottage near a pond, he searched for the bushes. It was blazing hot out, and he found the bushes along a nice fence.  
  
The bush was made up of fleshy stems, and pink and white cup-shaped flowers. The stems with already flowered dried and dead remains were obviously what needed to be trimmed. That did not take too long. Putting the cuttings in a plastic container, he carried on.  
  
The next plant was a Datura bush. Remembering back to classes, Snape made a point of saying that Daturas were close cousins to Belladonnas, and in some cases can be used as an alternative.  
  
Now, if only Harry remembered that on the test..  
  
Harry was getting tired from the sun, and his eyes dropped as he weeded some poppies. It was not long before he was fast asleep in them. He found no dreams waiting for him in this slumber. He just hoped no one would ever wake him.  
  
Harry then saw images, fast, they were there a second and gone. A willow tree.. laughing children next door.. everyone was laughing.. falling.. girls giggling.. broken glasses.. a streak of light beneath a door.. echoes.. a snake.. bones.. Ron and Hermione.. his parents waving.. spinning faster and faster..  
  
Harry gasped for breath, like he had not taken a breath in ages. Or that he was just rescued from drowning. He felt very weak, and tired, although, he knew he was just sleeping. It was dark now. It was a cloudless night, yet you could not see the stars. It was just black out. The only lighting was the fireflies in the air, lighting the face of his Potions Professor. Looking down to Snape's side, Destiny was there, a worried, crossed with a curious look plastered her face.  
  
Snape spoke roughly, "If you ever had paid any attention in my class, you would have realized that you need goggles and a mask to work with poppies." Snape said, as if talking to a small child, "Poppies, put anyone who breathes in their pollen into a slumber for months at a time, until the season is over. Most often, the person who is put into a slumber, dies before the season is up." He sneered, "No wonder your test scores are so low."  
  
He then turned on heel and left, with every bit of grace as he always did. Destiny remained.  
  
"Mr. Potter is all right?" She asked quietly, approaching. Her large eyes beaming into Harry's. He nodded, and got up shaky. His limbs felt very unused. "Master Snape says you'll be better by tomorrow. Just needs rest, he says." Destiny and Harry walked into the manor, she said, "Master is at a meeting, Mr. Potter, so if yous need anything, come to the kitchens." With that the two went their separate ways to their quarters.  
  
Sirius sat in Dumbledore's office, a common place to find him these days, as Dumbledore sat in his chair, sucking a lemon drop. Waiting for it to strike twelve that evening, for Severus to join them. Sirius glared when Severus entered the room. Severus was refusing to let them throw his Godson a party, so Sirius wasn't going to be any kinder to Severus, despite what Dumbledore said.  
  
"Ahh, Severus, please sit down." Dumbledore greeted. Severus did as he was told, and announced Harry's Poppy problem. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
Severus then said, "I'm glad you both have agreed to this meeting, because I think it is important both of you are informed.." Severus didn't glance at Sirius, but looked at Dumbledore. "A few days ago, while at a meeting, Mr. Potter stumbled upon some information.. about the torch." Sirius rose an eyebrow, and Dumbledore was unreadable. "The Dark Lord sent a note to me actually, and he opened it as if it was his own mail. He knows their is something important about it, or else The Dark Lord wouldn't want it."  
  
Sirius replied instantly, "Simple then, tell Harry about the torch!" He moved his foot onto the desk, and tilted the chair back.  
  
Dumbledore replied, "No, Sirius! Harry cannot know about the torch. For his own safety."  
  
Severus said then, "Well, when he was attacked, I figured the intruder was searching for the Torch. He got in his way."  
  
Sirius got angry, "Then, it would be in best interest to have Harry removed from your care if you are also caring for an object very dangerous to him." Why didn't anyone else see that?  
  
Snape argued back, "The Torch is only dangerous, Black, if it falls in the wrong hands, and if they know how to work the damned thing.."  
  
"He's a Potter," Sirius replied, "He'd find a way to work it!"  
  
Dumbledore looked amused. Was this actually being said? It was like Snape was fighting for Harry to stay with him! Dumbledore said, "Severus is right, Sirius. The torch is well protected, and Harry couldn't even find the torch in that Manor if he tried."  
  
Sirius glared at Snape. "Then, what do you propose we do? Harry's curiosities will get the better of him, he'll want answers."  
  
Dumbledore said simply, "And he'll get them! Just not until the Torch isn't so.. desired."  
  
Severus then said, "Not a good idea. He doesn't need to know at all."  
  
Sirius changed the subject, "You have to cut him off from the whole world," bringing the chair back to four legs  
  
Severus asked, playing dumb, "And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Harry's birthday party!" Sirius snapped. Dumbledore smiled at the outburst. Sirius ranted, "It was all planned out, and everything was all set, but Snivellus the Party Pooper, won't let anyone in his house!"  
  
"I never said that." Snape responded. "I said anyone with the last names of Weasley or Black couldn't enter."  
  
Sirius questioned, voice getting higher, "So Hermione and Remus are the only ones allowed to go to the party?!"  
  
Snape smirked in response, but never spoke a word.  
  
Dumbledore exhaled, "Severus.." Tired of the bickering, he sighed out, "You get to have Harry in your home, let Sirius have his party." With a small smile, "He's only been wanting to throw Harry one since James appointed him Godfather." Nice to know that a birthday party was more important that the plotting Death Eaters.  
  
Harry stopped at his door, hand on the silver door handle.  
  
Snape would be busy for at least an hour.. He could go into the East wing, into Snape's den, and collect the books that would tell him about the Green Torch..  
  
Despite being exhausted beyond belief, Harry started down the unfamiliar halls in search of his den.  
  
He went up a flight of stairs, holding onto the railing for support, and pulled himself up. He saw this hall was lit dimly. It wasn't supposed to be used often, Harry mused, so it wouldn't need to be. He tried the first door he saw. Locked. He tried the next one, and found it unlocked, but just as quickly as it opened, he felt a jerk backwards. Slam. He was on the ground.  
  
"Ow.." He muttered. His back now hurting. He paused, after lifting himself up. The slam surely must have been loud to have hurt this much... Did anyone hear? He listened carefully. Silence. Better not risk it. He cautiously went back to the West side of the manor, and to his room.  
  
He changed, and crawled into bed, taking off his glasses as he lay there. He then closed his eyes. He was sleeping for a good hour when he heard a creak. He opened an eye, the door was open, and a shadow was gazing in. Just as soon as he saw the shadow it disappeared. Snape was probably checking in on him. He relaxed slightly. It was slightly comforting thinking that it was Snape and not someone Death Eater, or his abusive uncle. Even though, Harry thought, Snape was probably just checking to make sure he hadn't wandered off.  
  
Thinking of how the Dursleys were doing was something Harry hadn't thought about until that moment. He wondered about there welfare, if they were okay. Even if he wasn't staying with them, they were still in danger, weren't they? Dudley probably gained a few pounds, after sneaking in some cake or cookies while at one of his neighbor friends. His uncle was probably showing off some new living room accessory to some business clients. As for his Aunt, probably gazing out the window like a hawk, waiting for nothing to happen.  
  
It certainly was better living here than with the Durselys, despite what he thought in the beginning of the summer.  
  
The hall was dark.. but that did not keep Harry's feet to travel fast, running to the each door, trying each.. often times he'd miss the handle, or find it locked. He then got to a door, with green light streaming underneath the door. Navigating blindly, he felt letters on the door, not letters.. he thought.. carved creatures. He found the handle and opened it.. it was unlocked. Why would the only door he tried with something so strange about it be unlocked?  
  
Shake. Shake. "Mr. Potter!!" Destiny peeped cheerfully. "Wake up, Mr. Potter!!" Harry groaned, and attempted to swat her away. "You have company, Mr. Potter! You must get dressed!" She must have picked up his glasses, because they were being shoved onto his face.  
  
Harry opened his eyes. "What?" He asked dazed. Did his ears deceive him?  
  
"You have company, sir! Waiting downstairs, sir!" With that she left. Harry got ready speedily, yet, still felt weak from the day before. He travelled down the stairs faster than he had before, his footsteps clearly heard throughout the house. Stomping heavily down them. Where would his company be? The sitting room. He rounded a corner, and walked into the sitting room.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" He heard people shout. He looked around. Ron and Hermione were coming closer, ready to pounce and greet him with a hug. Suffocating in a bear hug from Hermione, Harry saw the Weasley clan all over the room. He saw an exhausted Remus, an excited Sirius, and Snape sulking on the couch. He had completely forgotten it was his birthday. He was thinking of other things..  
  
Ron shook Harry's hand and muttered, "Mum won't let Snape leave.. it's bloody hilarious, mate!" Looking around the large room, there was a large pile of presents, and balloons everywhere. Birthday decorations scattered the room, which reminded him of the many parties the Dursleys threw for Dudley. Snape sat there, glaring at anyone who walked passed. Destiny continually sang "Happy Birthday," and Sirius and the twins were plotting in the corner.  
  
Harry saw Percy, speaking with Remus professional like. Harry stared, waiting for Percy to do something. He was convinced it was Percy's doings that caused him to fall like that. The nerve he had to show up at his party..  
  
Hermione whispered as Ron pigged out on cake, "Harry, stop staring. I was speaking with him earlier, he seems very much a Weasley. He wouldn't intentionally hurt you."  
  
Snape jumped to his feet in an anger when the twins and Sirius lit fireworks in the room. He was about to shout when Mrs. Weasley beat him to it. "SIRIUS BLACK! YOU SHOULDN'T ENCOURAGE THE BOYS!"  
  
And with Destiny screaming, "Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! Dodododo.. Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" The whole festivities were getting rather loud.  
  
Ginny forced a smile, "Hey, Harry! Open presents now!" It certainly stopped the shouting.  
  
The presents were awesome. Remus got him a case of candy, and The Big Book of Famous Wizards. Percy got him two robes, Ron and Ginny got him a Quidditch kit. Mrs. Weasley gave him a green jumper. The look on Snape's eyes was priceless. Disgust matched with a smile. Hagrid gave him a magic feather. It was supposed to be a good luck feather. The twins gave him a Joke Pack, with all the little inventions they created. Bill sent him a book of Egyptian Magic, Rare Spells, Charms and Curses. He got little presents from fans, even his Aunt Petunia sent him an album of pictures of his mother. Harry had a sneaking suspicion that the scare from Snape forced that to happen. As for Sirius' present, he gave Harry the Black Family Ring.  
  
"Never liked it much myself." He muttered, with a hand on Harry's shoulder. "But this makes us family, and no one can take that away from us." When he said no one, he glanced at Snape, who merely rolled his eyes.  
  
There were many jokes told during this time, and Harry was non-stop laughing. The whole thing kept him from thinking of his dream, or Percy, or anything bothering him.  
  
During dinner, Harry let his gaze travel to Snape. He had paled more so then usual. He rose and leaned over to Mrs. Weasley. Whispering something, no one even detected he moved. She nodded, and he left. She then glanced around, checking to see if anyone noticed. She saw Harry, and gave a forced smile, most likely from lack of knowing what else to do. Harry then turned to listen to the story of when Ron discovered he had gotten the badge to be Prefect.  
  
The party ended close to midnight, and Harry was glad to hear that Ron and Hermione would be staying the night with him. Destiny showed Hermione to a room across from Harry's, and Ron would stay with Harry. Even so, they all sat on Harry's bed, talking, and eating the massive amount of candy Remus bought Harry. Harry almost could swear that Remus had a sweet tooth.  
  
"Another round of chess?" Ron asked Harry, as Hermione watched.  
  
Harry shook his head, "No, I want to talk about something.. it's really important."  
  
"Oh.. okay." Ron said, leaning back. Harry glanced at Hermione, she mouthed, 'don't'.  
  
She must have thought he was going to talk about him suspecting Percy for what happened. But when I described the letter of Snape's I had read, about the torch, and his slip up, telling that it's called the Green Torch, got them very interested.  
  
"You have a library here, why haven't you looked for anything?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
Harry exhaled, "Snape removed all the books on it! He even told me so!"  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes, "I don't care what Mum and Dad say.. I know he's working for the other side.. this proves it."  
  
"Well, the books must still be in the Manor," Hermione said, ignoring Ron's outburst.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yea, he's probably keeping them in the East Wing," He then explained, "I'm not allowed in there."  
  
Ron said, "Harry," Harry and Hermione looked at him. "Snape's not home.."  
  
Hermione caught the drift, "Ron, that's not a good idea, Snape took Harry into his home, Harry can't go disobeying his rules!"  
  
Harry admitted, "Yesterday he was at a meeting," He continued, "So, I went into the East Wing.. The first door's locked, and the second door I tried has some charm on it. But I stopped after that."  
  
"Why?" Both asked in unison.  
  
"The charm threw me backwards into a wall." Harry explained. "It made too much noise. I didn't want to get caught up there, so I came back here."  
  
Ron burst, "Let's go!"  
  
Harry got up, Hermione then pleaded, "Ron! Harry! We are going to get caught, even if Professor Snape's not home, I am sure he would know we were snooping around."  
  
Harry said, "Hermione, he hadn't said anything about me being up there yet."  
  
"Yea, Hermione." Ron said tried to get going.  
  
Hermione then burst, "He probably hadn't the chance! It was your party, and then he had to go!"  
  
Ron crossed his arms, "It's up to Harry." Looking between his two best friends, and thinking it over. Coming to a conclusion, he started out the door. Hermione frowned the whole way.  
  
Ron tried the charmed door, and Hermione said then, "Bursting Charm." Trying other doors down the long hall, they got into one. It was an old art room. Very dusty. Snape probably wouldn't even bother to ask the house elves to clean it.  
  
Ron went right away to snoop through the drawers. Surprisingly there was no creatures in there. Perhaps Snape was cleaning it out, Harry mused, from what he read in books, old dusty rooms were perfect grounds for many sorts of creatures to hide.  
  
"Hey, look at this!" Ron exclaimed, producing a piece of old parchment.  
  
They looked at the sketch. It was beautiful in the sense of how well it was, as well as the scenery. It was a wedding. Harry was reminded of his parents wedding photo. There was a boy in a tux with the two getting married. He was about seven or so, and smirking. The groom was holding the boy, as the bride was playing with his hair. In the bottom corner it was signed, SS. Snape drew it. Harry picked up more of the parchment. More of the wedding scene, two boys were covered in cake.  
  
Ron then looked over Harry's shoulder, "Eh, Harry.. That boy looks like you!" True it did. Except for one thing, the scar.  
  
Hermione said softly, "It must be James.."  
  
Ron grinned, "And Sirius!"  
  
Harry looked at the scene. The two were so happy. So young. Harry looked at the corner, SS. Snape must have been at this wedding with them, drawing away. Looking through the rest of the pictures of the wedding. Snape must have been hidden away from everyone. Staying away. He had done that at the party as well, yet he was sure it was just because he did not want to be a part of it, and was forced to stay. Harry frowned. He and him now had a common part of their childhood. They had to be hidden away.  
  
Ron tripped over a book, and fell into the writing desk. The three fell silent.  
  
Listening for every bit of noise. After five minutes there was nothing. Ron then looked at the floor. "Hey.. trapdoor!" They looked at it.  
  
Hermione whispered, "If Snape's hiding something, it's a good chance it's in there." Harry moved his hand to open it, but then Hermione grabbed it. "I hear something." Footsteps. Snape was home. They died shortly after and the three quietly, stealthily their way back.  
  
They slept until noon, and Hermione and Ron left an hour later. Harry wandered to the library, and looked for any books on the house it's self. The whole day wasted, nothing to be found.  
  
At dinner time, Harry left the library, washed up, and entered the dining room, to find Snape already seated. They ate in silence, except for the clatter of forks against the plates. Until Snape said, "You are not to go in the East wing, Potter, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Sir, I didn't-"  
  
He interrupted Harry's denial, "Twice is enough, Potter. If I find you up there again, Dumbledore will be finding you somewhere else to stay." He then rose, and left. Snape couldn't kick him out, could he? Dumbledore wouldn't allow him. Yet.. it was Snape's house, and Harry had to oblige to any rules he made.  
  
Harry finished up, and went to his room. After organizing all his gifts, and putting them in places so they wouldn't be in his way, he found nothing else to do. This led him downstairs to the living room. Often place to find Snape.  
  
He was there, reading as usual. This time the paper. He looked up after awhile, and then put the paper down. He rose to his feet, and took something from a hiding place. He handed a green wrapped present to him, and muttered, "Happy Birthday," Before leaving.  
  
Harry carefully unwrapped the present, and found a book. Advanced Potions: All You Need To Know About Them By Niveus Scripsi. It was thick. Brand new. Harry opened the cover, and saw wrote.  
  
"So you can possibly get an decent grade this year. S.S." In green ink.  
  
Of all the presents he got, the candy, books, the robes, the Quidditch kit, the twins Joke Pack, the photos of his Mother and everything else, this meant more to him than any of it. Why? Snape despises Harry, and wouldn't get him a birthday gift, but a present to help school is another thing.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the night reading away in that silver arm chair, until he saw light peer through the window, and went to bed.  
  
=========  
  
Author's Notes: Writing this chapter took a lot of painful kicking in the ass. As well as reorganizing everything I wrote in the past summers for notes on this. I was trying to keep updates regular, but that just did not happen, and so I planned ahead and decided to write only this story for a week (not posting that often of course, they need editing!), and then at least I would have enough posts for awhile, or maybe even finish this. It has been too long to have to make you guys wait any longer. If you like, you can add me to MSN, the addy is , shout some motivation at me. It will surely help.  
  
As for the story it's self..  
  
I originally planned that Harry got in trouble with the law, and I was not planning a birthday party. (But Sirius was!) So, It just happened. The old notes had to be changed to my more recent ideas. As for the Poppies thing, I had not planned that either. Now that I have, I have an interesting idea for it.  
  
Yes, it was rather a boring chapter, but I have to get back into the groove of the characters, and the interesting stuff is coming up. Well, it wasn't too bad, I guess. 


	14. Chapter 14: Target Located

Black seemed content that he was allowed to throw the party, and stayed off Snape's case for at least a week. However, all bad things come in threes; Harry having to live with him, the party; he knew that Black would be back to his old self in no time.

Which he was, when Severus walked in with news of a Death Eater meeting.

"Snivellus! Good to see you!" He greeted with full sarcasm. "What's the good word?"

Dumbledore shot Black a look, and then glanced at Severus, waiting for him to speak of what was going on in the Dark world.

"There will be a muggle attack in the next twenty-four hours." Severus said briefly. "The Death Eaters are well-aware that Potter is not living with the Dursleys, so I have reason to believe they will be the target."

Dumbledore gave a nod. "We'll up the security perimeters."

Black muttered, "Their not worth saving, those muggles." Clearly, the animagus was not having a good day, and was taking it out on the world. Not that Severus had not agreed with that comment, but he was not looking forward to have Potter live with him until he became of age.

Continuing his report, "As well, Lucius Malfoy has been sending large amounts of Galleons to some private investigators, on the matter of the Green Torch." Severus began pacing, "The are certain the Torch is still in England, but believe it's in Muggle London. Suspicious occurrences of the Torch's ability have been seen, or so they believe."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled behind his spectacles. "Occurrences such as?"

"The magical energy," Snape replied quickly. "There's an interference with magic in London recently. The Ministry thinks there is a energy core amidst the city, of course, this would give the Dark Lord reason to be excited."

Black irritatingly tapped his fingers on the chair arm, as Dumbledore replied, "Has there been any such luck into with the private investigators?"

Snape exhaled, "They haven't come up with much other than the energy outburst in London. Although, the Dark Lord is finding them useful, and is planning a marking ceremony soon."

Changing the subject to a lighter note, Dumbledore asked, "So, how are you and Harry getting along?"

Black stared as the Potions Master responded, "Actually, quite well, he has been staying on his best behavior lately. Of course, I'm waiting for something to go wrong, these things always do."

"Good to hear, Severus!" Dumbledore smiled. "Have to told him about your relation yet?"

"No," He quickly responded.

Black snapped, "No?! Harry deserves to know who he's related to, even if he's related to you!"

Adding in the history, "His father married my Mother, we're not technically related."

"A step-uncle is still an uncle." Black retorted, temper flying off the wall.

Dumbledore finally said, "Sirius, calm down. Do not take this out on Severus."

Black played stupid, or was he not acting? Severus couldn't decide as he replied to Dumbledore, "Take what out on Snivellus?"

Dumbledore rubbed his temple. "Sirius, you know I can't permit you to stay at the school when it is in session, it's too risky." Ahh, so that's what the dog was whining about. As the two began to go over the details, Severus moved towards the fire, and headed out as silent as possible.

He found Potter reading in the living room, as he had found him most nights. Severus would prefer the boy to read in his room, but did not want to cause any misbehavior. Potter had been much more tolerable since he had given him that Potions book, and often found Potter reading that over. It pleased Severus to know the boy was actually learning something.

It was late, but Severus found his seat and announced to the boy, "Due to your.. good behavior, I have decided to allow you to have your friends over whenever you wish, as long as, Potter, you keep them from my sight. Understood?" With a nod of agreement, the two went their separate ways to their rooms.

* * *

Being allowed to have his friends over, rose Harry's suspicions, as he lay awake in bed, thinking over what Snape had just permitted. His curiosity pondered on the forbidden sections of the manor. This permission had meant Snape trusted him to ignore the idiotic Gryffindor courage and curiosity, and not wander. Perhaps, Snape was testing him.

Harry settled on that, and drifted off for an unsettling night of halls, and green light.

For the next week, Harry played it safe, inviting over Hermione and Ron and played chess quietly. The nights had summed up some entertainment ideas. The rubber band. A toy to test Snape's patience. With a promise to try them out, Harry relaxed with a smirk of knowing Snape would kill him. He'd fail the test of trust, but it'd be worth it.

Harry sat in the living room, casually reading _Helpful Charms and Curses_ as Destiny hummed a tune, fluffing pillows up. The tune sounded awfully familiar, but Harry shrugged it off, peering over at the lost in thought Potions Master. Finally, Snape had gotten up to go to the washroom, Harry suspected, and on his turned back, Harry took aim.

Harry knew it wasn't nice, but it was sure entertaining to see Snape glance around angrily, and land his glare onto Harry, who was _innocently _reading. After a moment, Snape's eyes burning holes into Harry's head left, as he carried on with his business.

Turning a page in his book, Snape returned only to have several other elastics penetrate his robes, and fall to the couch or the floor. Destiny would quickly snatch the flying rubber, and stuff them in her pockets as she cleaned, so Snape did not know what hit him.

This was Harry's fun for day, until Snape asked, "Why don't you go outside, Potter? You're looking pale." _You're one to talk._ Harry thought. As if it was in his best interest to send him outside too, he just wanted to make sure he was the one sending elastics his way. Harry headed outside only to wander the gardens aimlessly in the sun, smirking at the slight entertainment the rubber bands gave.

During dinner, Harry dared to fire one last elastic. And it hit the target with a snap. The Professor fumed, glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived, a red mark becoming visible to Snape's pale forehead.

"Potter!" Snape barked, "What, pray, tell, is this?" He demanded, holding the small elastic that had hit his forehead.

Harry could not help but smirk, "A rubber band, sir."

The Professor asked, "Do you think it's amusing watching a piece of rubber fly around the room, Potter?"

Admitting, "Yes, sir, I do." Snap. The elastic hit Harry right in the forehead.

Snape gave a sneer, "Yes, I see the humor you find in this now." With a breath of relieve, he was surprised there was no punishment other than the elastic returning fire. Snape had asked no questions of where he had gotten the things, but did take them away, saying they were 'dangerous objects'.

* * *

A meeting with the Order had began to bore the Potion's Master, as he had already heard all the information, he merely had to be present for any musing the Order came up with. The sack of elastics confiscated from Potter sat in his pocket, and with hesitation, Severus pulled a tiny elastic out.

Glancing at his target, he fired quickly, and looked to the speaker with full attention. He had done this several times before an outburst, "WHO KEEPS DOING THAT?!" From none other than Sirius Black.

"Doing what, Sirius?" His only living best friend, Remus, asked.

Black glanced at Severus, but Severus was used to having to be stared down by worse than him, and hadn't so much as blinked an eye. "Flinging elastics at me!" Black glared at the Order. Severus noted, he'd hang onto these things for awhile. Irritating a certain Azkaban runaway, was now a part-time job.

* * *

It was one of those nights where Snape had left for a meeting and Harry had Ron over. Hermione refused to be a part of their foolishness, and decided against going. Which wasn't a problem for the two boys, as they continued down the east wing.

"Mr. Potter, sir, you aren't to go down here." Destiny spoke up, making it clear she was in the area, and followed in a good pace.

Harry called over his shoulder, "Well, you can make this much quicker if you show me what's so interesting down here." He was on a mission, and would not let anyone stop him.

Harry was surprised when Destiny ran up to them, and whispered, "I will show you what you want, Mr. Potter, if you promise, Mr. Potter, promise you'll stop this hunt."

The two Gryffindors gave their word, and followed the nervously humming house elf down the hall. Coming to the door Harry had been thrown back from, she muttered some incantation, and opened the door. Harry watched as the elf lead him down a new hall. Yet it was familiar...

It was black in the hall, but with Destiny leading the way, Harry was not in the slightest worried of his footing. Ron kept close to Harry after he had tripped over his own feet.

He, then remembered his dream; how he seemed sure of his way in the dark in the hall. Seeing a green light coming from the crack under a close door, Harry sped up. _Just like the dream.. _His fingers trailed the lettering.

Destiny whispered, "The Green Torch."

A million questions flowed through Harry's mind. But all were left unanswered when she squeaked, "You know where it is now, so leave it be." She then scurried off, making full sure that the two boys followed.

Harry did not know whether to be disappointed in what he learned that day, or to be happy. He had been so close to what Voldemort wanted, and yet he had been turned around. Snape knew all along where it was, Harry realized, this proved to Harry that Snape was trustworthy. He had all chance to turn over the desired item to the Dark Lord, and be guaranteed as Voldemort's right-hand man. _There must be more to the Torch than what Snape is letting on._ Harry thought. He decided then, that would not be Harry's last trip down the hall.

* * *

Author's Notes: I've started another fiction, and took Baby off. Due to lack of interest on my part (complete lack of interest, when I tried to write on Baby, it would force me to never write for a very long time). The fic is called The Pride of A Snake, and is in response to Severitus challenge. Check it out if you want.

As well, I have rewrote the chapters before this one. In attempts to correct my work, and also, delete useless information. Except, I accidentally deleted Chapter 10, and still have to rewrite it. Stupid me. Just thought I'd let the world know I've been busy.


End file.
